


Prom is for Chumps

by Feline_Acrobat



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Prom, not a lot here just sad boy, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feline_Acrobat/pseuds/Feline_Acrobat
Summary: “is it really already? God, I thought we had another week” Roman was going to be alone at home on prom night and he felt horrible. Is there any way to pick his mood back up off the ground?
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147670
Kudos: 3





	Prom is for Chumps

**Author's Note:**

> you know i wrote this junior year when i just didnt go to prom and i feel like it hits harder in quarantine when i didnt even get the option to go to my senior prom. oh well.

“is it really already? God, I thought we had another week”

Roman was a romantic, popular, 17-year-old. He was also really gay who lived in the middle of nowhere pretty much. A couple years ago he was in a happy relationship and out to the whole school pretty much, but then his parents had to move. The place they moved? Um, let’s just say he didn’t feel quite safe in his identity there. Heck, the third week of school, the GSA program had to come up with a scheduled itinerary because there were boycotts saying they couldn’t have a club for just fun, that you had to learn from it, that GSA was harmful, and if Roman wasn’t already uncomfortable, he would have been scraping his skin off with a spoon. Of course, not everything sucked, but it was pretty bad.

The last class of the day was almost finished and after that he would have to go to theatre and honestly, he was half ready to skip it after the day he had. Nothing in particular happened that was bad, but nothing in particular happened at all. He had done work in math and was currently finishing a chapter of the book he was reading for English but in all his other classes they did nothing, maybe a 10-minute activity and free time for the rest of the hour. He had tried to convince his choir teacher to practice so he felt some sort of accomplishment, but everyone else in class was tired and in some sort of pain and so they sat and talked. Unlike in his other classes with desks, he couldn’t just pass out. Usually he would go and belt showtunes or Disney songs, but he wasn’t in a place for that, now was he?

He was standing the second the bell sounded off. He took a look at the little theatre room and shook his head. No, no he wasn’t up for that at the moment. He was too tired to deliver his lines properly and he wasn’t about to do less than his best. He turned away and walked over towards the parking lot, thinking back to what his teacher had mentioned at the end of class.

“I’m not giving you any homework; you’re all going to prom so there’s no real point”

Gosh he loved his English teacher, but that struck him a bit too much for his liking. Yup, he didn’t have a date to prom. Honestly, he had completely forgotten it was this weekend. He was still considering going solo, but he had missed his last chance. He cursed himself internally, he shouldn’t be so upset, it’s a school dance, he could host a better party himself, a better dance. But it still tore at him no matter the rationalizations he made up. He was going to be alone on a night that was supposed to be magic and special and romantic. He would probably end up crying in his parents’ liquor cellar. Not because he would dare touch any of the gross stuff, but maybe he could stage it like he had and maybe his parents would think he was just drunk instead of lonely. Instead of vulnerable. Maybe he would get grounded, he’d be able to have an excuse as to why he wasn’t there, instead of just getting looks of pity from everyone. He wouldn’t be able to ha-

“oh, hey Roman!!! Roman are you free this weekend?”

Oh, its Patton!

“uh, I can be? What’s up padre?”

Patton was a bubbly kid, approximately 3 months older than him, and he was in his science class. The absolute only kid he could stand in it in fact. They had gotten pretty close and Roman knew he was ace, what with him shamelessly flaunting around his flag whether around his shoulders or with his dozens of pins on his bag. He was quite an inspiration if he was being honest. He wished he could be that care free, that proud of his identity.

“well uh, I dunno if you know them, but my friend Logan and my boyfriend Virgil were planning on having a party. I know prom is a thing, but I dunno, its all bad music and kids who can’t dance in a sweaty gym and I was like, I can host a better party than that! And I wanted to invite you!!! I’m sure you’re probably going to prom with that girl you’ve been hanging out with, but it’s the thought that counts!”

“huh? Sarah? Oh no, we aren’t going together, I wasn’t even planning on going to be honest. I know Logan I think, nerd with big square glasses and cute freckles? Also, I would have to be blind to not know your boyf Hun, you two are practically attached at the hips. Who else is coming?”

Patton’s face lit up even brighter and Roman could feel his own face lift a bit at the kid’s pure joy. Patton started bouncing on his toes.

“yeah that’s Logan!!! There’s also gonna be Remy, and Zeke, and Emile, and Thomas, and uhhh I think that’s it. I dunno where I’m gonna have it though, my house is pretty small, and my parents are gonna be there all weekend and I wanted it to like end in a sleepover because they’re fun!!! Do you have any ideas?”

“I mean my parents are gonna be gone until Tuesday for a conference and my place is pretty enormous. We could have it there?”

He flinched slightly at the deafening squeal Patton let loose. He also flinched slightly when Patton launched into him with a hug. He was not prepared.

“ohmygosh ROMAN!!! YOU’RE A LIFE SAVER!!! I’ll let them all know!!! When would it be ok to start coming over?”

“uhh, I need to do a major clean and then I need to find my parents giant speakers and I should probably stock up on snacks and food and drinks. I can probably be done with all of that by like noon tomorrow? That sound good?”

“yeah!!! Oh, thank you thank you thank you!!! Also, I’m making the foodenings, and vee was gonna be getting snacks and drinks. If you wanna get disposable plates and things that would probably be a good idea, so we don’t leave you with tons of dirty dishes. Also, I think Remy made a playlist for us that he can Bluetooth to your speakers. Oh, this is gonna be so cool Ro!!!”

“yeah! I’ll text you my address in a minute. But I gotta get going. Lots to do now!”

Patton nods fervently and hugs him again. He speaks softer, calmer this time.

“really Roman thank you. We weren’t able to afford prom tickets even if we wanted to go, and I was scared that we would have to just waste our night alone. It means a lot.”

Roman smiles and wraps his arms around the short man. He was grateful for this too. After they let go Patton waved goodbye and Roman stepped into his car. He shot his parents a text and took a deep breath. Turning on the radio, he sang along to the music as he drove home.


End file.
